


ice, man. not to be trusted.

by louciferish



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish
Summary: For the prompt: "Jensen's niece takes up figure skating"





	ice, man. not to be trusted.

Jensen was literally biting his nails with anxiety as he watched the screen, waiting for Jess’ score. At last, the screen flashed - 46.2, after two deductions.

“What?” Jensen screamed, hurtling to his feet. Cougar grabbed one of his arms while Clay grabbed the other, holding him back before he could race down the stands to confront the panelists. “Are those judges fucking _blind_? The last girl under-rotated her salchow! And her free leg was sloppy as shit. These judges are biased! Two deductions? TWO?!”

Cougar shook his head and mouthed, “Vámonos.” Clay nodded, and the two of them began dragging Jensen backwards up the stairs, toward the nearest exit. 

“I did figure skating as a kid too,” Aisha said, loudly slurping on her soda. “Almost went to the Olympics.”

“Really?” Pooch asked. He handed the baby off to Jolene and picked up the homemade banner Jensen had dropped, which showered him in red and purple glitter.

“I grew up in the desert, you asshole. Do you really think I did a lot of ice skating?” Aisha shook her head, then stood up to follow the others. “Let’s get out of here before Jensen accuses a ten year-old of doping.”


End file.
